What am I Looking For?
by rurounikenshingal
Summary: Kaoru lives in the Bakumatsu. When she takes a room next to the Battousai's she wonders, What am I looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! (Yet)Prologue- The Midnight Speaks A sword sliced across a now dead body. The crimson of blood showered across a young man's features. Amber eyes burnt threw the now silent darkness. Flicking the blood off his blade he walked toward the inn.Silence took over as Battousai walked toward the bathhouse. He could feel his soul crying, clinging to stay whole, but it broke apart every time his blade cut threw human flesh. Letting his hair fall down Battousai slipped into the water, and let it calm his body.A young girl ran through the streets of Kyoto. Her clothes were covered in blood not of her own. The young girls eyes drifted around until she saw an inn. Rushing in she did not think of what could happen to her inside."Ma'am," the young woman whispered to the keeper of the inn, "I need a room." The keeper turned around and looked into the young girl's deep blue eyes. Eying the blood the old woman smiled. "Sure darling, just tell me your name." The soothing voice calmed the young girl. She nodded and smiled, "My name is Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru." "Aah, Kamiya-san" "Kaoru please. Kamiya-san makes me feel old." Kaoru interrupted. The keeper nodded smiling, " Kaoru, go to room 26." "Thank you!" Kaoru started to walk away but stopped. "Please, tell me your name." "Oh darling, such things do not matter, just call me grandmother." "Thank-you grandmother." Kaoru walked away down into the hall. "That child," grandmother whispered, " She is going to do huge things while she is here."'24, 25, and 26!' Kaoru thought to herself. She slid open the door and took a step in. Yawning Kaoru unrolled her futon and slipped inside. "I wonder," she whispered, "If the thing I'm looking for is here." Closing her eyes Kaoru fell into a deep sleep, her mind moving forward into the world beyond sleep.Battousai got out of the bathhouse almost as soon as Kaoru fell asleep. His eyes of pure amber darted side to side. He walked in (fully dressed don't get the wrong idea!) and threw the halls. Half in a daze he walked toward his room 27. As Battousai walked past room 26 he felt a very, very, strong ki. Stopping against his will Battousai slid open the door to peek inside. He saw a small figure sleeping the person's back against him. Walking toward the person he saw it was a girl. He gasped at the sight in front of him.Whoever it was, she was beautiful. Her black hair fell gracefully in front of her face. Her lips were full and dark pink. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her eyelashes were long and black making them stand out. In his mind, she looked like the essence of beautiful. Battousai felt his face move towards her but stopped, cursing at himself for even stepping into her room. As Battousai walked out, he did not see the look of disappointment on her face.Kaoru opened her eyes as soon as she heard her door close. Sitting up she could still feel his breath lingering across her face. Kaoru closed her eyes and thought about the man who almost stole her first kiss. She smiled lightly as she thought about the fact she might have found the one person she was looking for.Authors notes- Okay, I know it sucks but hey! None of us are perfect. Anyway, this is my first time trying to make it all neat and tidy. I hope you can read easily! Anyway it took forever to put this all together! Man, my eyes are tired! Whew! And it's only like, 1:49 p.m. Anyway, this is the first story I can count on trying to update every now and then! Well yeah, so review please! I tried soooo hard!


	2. A New Excuse

**DISCLAIMER - **Well, this isn't really part of the story, so I'll just omit that for a second.

*bows several times* Gomen nasai!!! I know, I know, it's been years! But for some reason, I suddenly wanted to write fan fiction again, and, if you'll let me, I'll rewrite and restart every single story you want me to!

I'll even finish some of those stories that I remember writing all those years ago!

*bows lower* Please accept my apology, my new author-name that I've decided to take up is itsawitch. Please understand that it may take me a while to redo some of my stories, but I swear, I will remember all of them!

No longer will you have to suffer through my amateur writing, because I must say, *smirk*, I'm quite awesome as of late.

So please, check me out as the new author I am, please wait patiently for my stories, and I swear, if I ever make you wait longer than a month for a chapter of any story, you may tie me to a pole, and throw tomatoes at me.


End file.
